


Fetus-Faced Fucker

by inthemidst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemidst/pseuds/inthemidst
Summary: Just another day with Theo and Liam summarized in a very short drabble.





	Fetus-Faced Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> this could be for the #thiamweek2k17 (friends to lovers) and its going to be 5th of october in like 10 minutes time. tbh i dont know if this is friends to lovers i just write stuff but hey its up and i hope you enjoy reading this. its been ages since i write. unbeta'd so yea. do leave some comments and kudos! i really appreciate it.

It wasn’t Liam’s idea but Theo would still kill him in any way possible.

“Turn right, turn fucking right Liam!”

“I’m trying you idiot!”

To be honest, Theo wouldn’t mind jumping out of the car than to die in the hands of Liam. He gripped onto the handle above him and started screaming his name again. Liam shut him up with his right hand.

“Shut up! You will get us both killed.”

Never thought he would die in a car accident. He did wonder about his death but mostly being the hero, you know. Like when he was about to save Beacon Hills or maybe something worst like his sister came back to life. But this, getting wrecked in a car accident with Liam wasn’t remotely close to what he imagined. It was an insult.

Liam put a force on the brake pedal and both plunged forward.

Through his gritted teeth, Theo threatened him.

“I value my life first and then my truck. If you were to kill me and get my truck wrecked, I’ll promise you Liam Dunbar, I will rise from the dead.”

Liam unbuckled his seatbelt and got off, unaffected by the empty threats Theo casually threw at him. Seriously, he felt like his only weapon was his sarcasm and it wasn’t even that sharp. He told him that and Theo threw his laptop off the window.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It wasn’t that bad?” Theo almost wanted to punch him.

What’s new?

“I’m a confident driver.” Liam patted himself on the chest.

“You almost run someone over!”

“Confidently.” He added.

 Theo was about to say something but Liam was already walking away. He ran up to him and shoved his arm towards his truck.

“Fucking hell Liam, it wasn’t even parked.”

Sure, the truck was parked in between both cars but who the fuck took three spots for a single vehicle? Sometimes he regretted agreeing to the deal Liam made.

_I let you stay with me but here’s the deal. You drive me anywhere I want to go at your own convenience._

But the thing was, he didn’t agree to teach him how to drive.

 

* * *

 

Break time came and Theo sat in between Corey and Liam. He surprised himself to know that he could get along so well with Corey. He never bonded with him during those days so he was a bit impressed with himself. Mason hovered over Corey for a peck on his cheek before settling down before him.

“Uhm, I think someone is going to pay for a parking ticket.”

Liam nonchalantly took a bite on Theo’s food.

“Don’t worry. Liam is paying for that one.”

Almost choked on the fries, he whined in between chewing his food.

“Bott… Bott I haf ngo cesh fer gat.”

Theo, so close to really punching him, turn to Liam’s side.

“I swear to god you fetus-faced fucker, one day you will find yourself dead under your bed and I’m replacing you in Greyer’s household.”

“Well,” Mason moved an inch closer, “or you could date him. Either way, you will be a Greyer in the future.”

Theo sputtered, earning himself a string of ugly and deafening cackles from Liam and also hurting his pride.

“That could work too.”

Liam almost sounded pleased with his own remarks.

 

* * *

 

Who would have thought that after knowing Theo Raeken, he leaned more towards the drama queen than a scary big bad wolf he proclaimed to be? Liam could be an airhead sometimes, and he blurted things he shouldn’t and made Theo uncomfortable. And yes, he reacted violently – literally too.

Theo on the other hand, despite surviving life with his sarcasm, Liam somehow defeated him with his careless actions and threw him off guard.

For instance, Theo pushed Liam off balanced and tripped, fall flat on his face, causing him to grab Theo’s leg and he fell too. Laughter escaping Liam’s lips but Theo wasn’t really the forgiving type. So, he sat on top of Liam and punched his jaw. Liam pushed him back and climbed on top of him, placing a kiss on his lips.

“What the fuck? You kissed me.”

Liam tilted his head, confused.

“Do it again.”

And Liam gladly did it again. More time than he should but what the hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: inspired by iconicful's thiam incorrect quotes


End file.
